pandorasascensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates
"Yo ho ho, a pirate's life for me!" THE PATHS - In Vaenice, there are usually two paths that pirates will take when they raise up the jolly roger and sail the seas or take to the skies. Not all pirates will go strictly down one path. Some might start on one and change to the other. Some pirates might be right on the borderline. Pirates are, after all, a fickle beast. *'The Pacifikos' - Pacifikos pirates are usually considered to be the lesser of evils among pirates. They frequently seek adventure and because of this strong desire, they areusually not tempted by greed. However, they will plunder and loot if the opportunity arises, though most of the time it is out of necessity. For pirates, it is difficult to earn money, so they do what they must to survive. Pacifikos are known to target government vessels and officials when raiding, since many of these pirates were wronged by the world's governments, or harbor ill feelings toward them for human rights violations or anything that might have affected them personally. Supplies, florins, loot, treasure, alcohol, Pacifikos pirates will take anything of worth without much hesitation, especially when dealing with government vessels. Above all else, the Pacifikos value their crew the most, which is why they do not operate entirely on greed and selfishness. Many of these pirates were left without a family, home, or a part of their life they deemed necessary; when they joined a crew, they were embraced into a family, something with an ideal higher than personal gain. Beside the individual power of the crew members, the core strength of the Pacifikos crews is based on the the trust and bonds formed by the crew members. *'The Malus' - It is easy to spot a Malus pirate. They are usually the ones everybody is running away from; these are your typical pirates you read about in books and hear about in stories. Fear and violence are their tools of trade. They give absolutely no jurisdiction; they will poach both innocent civilians and military alike just to get their hands on the loot they seek. Most of them are driven by greed and self-interest. Like the Pacifikos, Malus pirates have been wronged by the world's governments. When they raid military vessels, they usually leave none alive, inflicting as much pain as possiblebefore putting the hostages out of their miseries. There are only a few Malus-type crews that live to roll around in their riches. The world's governments generally do not allow the most notorious and dangerous Malus pirates to run amok in Vaenice, so they commit a great deal of resources in capturing these types of pirates and executing them. The Seven Pirate Lords of Vaenice These are the most well-known pirates in the world. There is no order or rank within this group, nor are they considered a real organization. Pirates may be considered one of the seven if their fame or bounty exceeds one of the current seven. Those listed here are either the most dangerous pirates or control one of the strongest crews in the world. Some of the pirate lords may feud with one another from time to time while others may form alliances. They are responsible, however, for leading the current pirate movement and will have to answer the call of duty in order to preserve the pirate lifestyle, whatever the occasion. NOTE: Generally, each of the Pirate Lords are regarded with the same degree of notoriety as the rest. However, there is one pirate who rises above the rest...one pirate whose name evokes fear in the hearts of every person in Vaenice, including the other six Pirate Lords... I. ? II. Leuther Halvard Schenkkan, The Ruthless Gentleman III. ? V. Jillian Traceaux, The Mistress of Malcontent V. North Seolfor, The Automaton General VI. Julia von Vogelbach, The Swan Empress VII. Mako Sarizuko, The Wolf, of The Shirokami crew Category:Groups